


When You're Young With Money

by Parrishable



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Prince Stiles, rich kids au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrishable/pseuds/Parrishable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A universe where Scott McCall and Kira Yukimura channel Romeo and Julliet, Stiles Stilinski is a player with eyes for the crazy smart new girl, and Malia Hale is a rebel who recycles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Young With Money

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been floating around in my head forever so here it goes.

Lydia Martin's story begins on her first day of junior year at Weldon Preparatory School located exclusively in the Upper West Hills of Beacon City. 

Lydia and her mother had just moved to Beacon City and she was attending Weldon through scholarship. Bottom line She was ridiculously smart and the prestigious school had been anxious to have her. 

However brilliant Lydia was she could help but feel a little out of place as her mom drove her bright blue Q5 down the driveway towards the large castle of a school. 

 

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?" She asked as they drove past what she could only assume was the polo team practicing. 

 

"Because there's a six figure tuition and you're going for free" Mrs.Martin sent he daughter a strict look before accompanying it with an endearing one. "It's perfectly normal to be nervous on your first day Lydia." 

 

"I know it's just everything looks so expensive... and big" She mumbled with wide eyes. The school seemed like it went on for miles and judging by all the extracurriculars she would be surprised if it's property did.

 

"So you don't need me to come in with you or anything, right?" Her mom asked as they finally rolled to a stop outside the entrance.

 

"No I'll be okay" Lydia said, her gaze  
still focused on the building/castle in front of her. She managed to snap out of it long enough to grab her book bag and open the car door mumbling an 'bye, I love you' to her mom. With a deep breath she straightened her plaid skirt and walked through the doors. 

Once she had entered the school she was immediately overwhelmed with the amount of students hustling back and forth. If it were even possible it seemed even bigger inside then it did out. 

Finding the office could only be considered a miracle by her standards. From then the process was pretty routine. She signed some papers and was given directions to her first block class where a teacher was supposed to be waiting for her. After English was over She was to report back so they could assign her a guide for the rest of the day. 

Lydia couldn't help but feel a little lost as she walked down the halls. Teenagers in different renditions of the uniform she wore buzzed about not paying her any mind. Yet, somehow she never felt like she stuck out more. 

 

\-------------

 

"Kira you look like your mom" Malia said doing a once over of Kira's outfit, paying special mind to the extremely tall heeled boots she was wearing. 

  

It wasn't that Noshkio Yukimura dressed badly, she didn't. In fact She was a freaking fashion tycoon, it's that Kira wasn't. All high heels, short skirts and thousand dollar hand bags were product of her mother.

  

The girl in question rolled her eyes, irritated and continued putting books in her locker. "You know she doesn't let me out of the house without her outfit approval. " 

  

"Yeah, you can just say no." 

 

"Easy for you to say. Your Dad lets you do whatever you want. Plus last time I denied my mother something she wanted, she didn't talk to me for a week." Kira whined shrugging off her green coat and then closing her locker. Her and Malia then began to walk down the hallway towards their first period class. 

 

"It's the advantage I gain because he's always away on business. Besides he's killing the environment with all those factories he keeps building, he deserves a little rebellion." Malia grumbled. Anyone who knew her knew she was passionate about three things art, her friends, and the earth. Peter Hale's failure to care about anything green other then money caused him to but heads with his daughter often. "All our parents could." 

  

Kira nodded her head in agreement until her attention was immediately caught when they walked into the classroom. A smile etched onto her face as she locked eyes with Scott McCall. He sent her a charming smile and wink before turning back to the conversation with his animated best friend. 

 

"What are you smiling about?" Malia asked noticing her friend was no longer listening to why she was saying. 

 

"What? Nothing." Kira rambled, her eyes widened severely. Malia rolled her eyes and walked over to their seats right behind Scott and Stiles. Kira followed haphazardly behind her, trying her very best not to topple over in her tall shoes. 

 

"What's up girls?" Stiles Stilinski had swung around in his chair in greeting, once they had taken their seats.

 

"Hey, Stiles." Kira smiled at her friend before contorting her face to a look of disgust directed at the curly haired boy sitting next to Stilinski. "Scott" 

  

He sent her a look similar to the one she gave her back. "Kira." Before then changing his tone back to the happy one the matched his personality. "Malia." 

  

Kira mentally sighed as her eyes flitted over his gorgeous features in fake distaste. In reality all she wanted to do was snuggle up to his side with his blue varsity jacket draped around her shoulders like she would when they were alone. However, they weren't alone and that meant they had to keep up appearances. And as sad as it was, appearances consisted bad blood between any McCall and Yukimura.

  

"Could you guys just try to get along for maybe like ten seconds." Stiles pleaded with his friends. They had been at each other's necks since they had first set eyes on each other in kindergarten. 

 

"We are getting along." Kira sassed with a smirk.

 

"You know sooner or later, Stiles and I are gonna lock you two in a room together and not let you out until you're friends." Malia stated. 

  

Scott happily let Malia lock Kira and him in a room. He covered up his urge to smile with a scowl. "Whatever, where the hell's the teacher anyway?" 

 

"Probably with the new student I heard Danny talking about." Stiles shrugged as he pulled out his beeping phone out of his pocket. He sported a smirk at the contents of the message. Scott let out a low whistle after sneaking a peak at his friends screen. 

  

Kira rolled her eyes, more focused on the textbook in front of her and Malia grabbed the phone. Several compromising pictures of what she could only assume was Stile's newest fling were displayed on the screen. "God Stiles, I don't understand how you do it. What even about you is so appealing? I mean Scott's literally twice as charming as you, why aren't there girls crawling all over him?" 

  

That managed to spark Kira's attention away from the English textbook . She looked up and discretely made eye contact with Scott, awaiting his answer. Their gaze lasted only a few milliseconds before she was looking back down at her book. 

 

"There are, he just manages to push them all away." Stiles stated, clearly confused at his friend's strange behavior. He was like 84% sure Scott wasn't gay so there really shouldn't be a reason he isn't constantly chatting up the girls willing to get with him. 

  

"I'm just not looking to be in a relationship." Scott brushed off. He was not about to admit that the reason he wasn't into other girls was because he was secretly hooking up with Kira Yukimura. 

 

Stiles laughed unconvinced, then took his phone back from Maila. "Whatever you say man, more for me." 

  

Scott rolled his eyes and made a move to respond when he was interrupted by the teacher clearing his throat at the front of the classroom. 

 

"Mr. Stilinski and Mr. McCall if you could please face the front I would greatly appreciate it." The teacher sternly corrected the two boys, both of them grudgingly complied. 

  

The entire class was now focused on Mr. Marker who stood at the front of the class with petite girl beside him. Her face was one of displeasure, like she'd rather be anywhere else. "Class this is our newest student Lydia Martin. I suggest you all do your best to make her feel as welcome as possible. Lydia just fill in one of the open seats." 

 

The strawberry blonde did as she was told and scrambled to the nearest desk she could find, blissfully unaware of Stiles Stilinski's wide eyes watching her every move.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise to explain everything next chapter but I was dying to upload something. I swear I'm going to explain everything, especially everything going on with Scott and Kira.


End file.
